kidnapping love
by batblonde
Summary: a year after the final battle kisshu returns to get ichigo if she ikes it or not. first story :) please R
1. Coming back

**COMING BACK**

It was a year after the final battle with Deep Blue. Ichigo is now 14 and still works at café mew mew with all the others, but broke up with Aoyama when he moved to England and she found out he was cheating on her.

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto were on a ship heading to earth to get a certain mew. Kisshu wanted Ichigo and he was going to have her if she liked it or not.

"Are we there yet?" Taruto and Kisshu kept asking which bothered Pai till he snapped.

"NO! Why are we even doing this? She's not going to like it."

"I know, but she won't have much of a choice. She has to come." Kisshu said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Can we say hi to Pudding?" Taruto asked.

Kisshu raised an eyebrow before saying "Why don't we kidnap her s well since you are so madly in love with her."

Taruto turned bright red with that answer, "SHUT UP Kisshu!"

**Back on Earth**

It was a long walk home after work and her parents left for Paris. They said she could come but she didn't want to leave Tokyo.

Anyway she left the park not seeing a pair of golden eyes following her.

"Hey, kitten." Ichigo heard a voice that she couldn't semi recognize. She turned to see who it came from, but no one was there.

"Hello?" She yelled uncertain, when no answer came she turned back to head home. What she wasn't expecting was to see Kisshu, since he went home a year ago. Surprise!

Kisshu grabbed Ichigo by the waist holding her still.

"KISSHU!?" She said half surprised, half wondering what the hell is happening.

"Hey honey, miss me?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Why are you here?" She asked still shocked.

"I forgot something of mine." He answered with his smirk on his face.

"Wh-what?" she asked looking at him strangely.

"YOU!"

Before she could say anything Kisshu teleported behind her and knocked her out. She fell into his arms. He tightened his grip on her and whispered in her ear, "I am not letting go this time." Then teleported out.

...

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. YOUR DOING WHAT

**YOUR DOING WHAT!**

Ichigo tossed and turned to find herself on something soft and warm. Then every thing hit her, she jumped up and looked around. She was in a big with a king sized bed.

She got up to walk to the door and look out, but it was locked. Panic rose in her blood as she kept trying to get out, but it was no use. She figured that Kisshu would come and check on her and soon enough she was right.

Kisshu teleported in with an evil smirk. "Oh, you woke up kitten."

Ichigo turned around and saw him. "KISSHU, where am I?"

"On our ship honey heading to my planet." He said in a dreaming tone. He looked over at her red with anger "I always told you that your mine."

"Why am I locked in this room, don't trust me?"

"HA. I trust you but this is a big ship and you could get lost. Here come with me." He reached out to grab her hand when she took a step back. He smirked and teleported behind her.

She had no time to react before she was picked up bridal style and over Kisshu's sholder. "Put me down. Put me down now."

He only laughed as he walked out from the room. She kept kicking and yelling for him to put her down. When she herd another come in the arugument.

"So finally got the old hag, I see."

Ichigo remembered that nickname and yelled back, "SHUT UP you little runt!"

Kisshu gave a little laugh and put Ichigo down. It was so unexpected that Ichigo fell forward right into Kisshu waiting arms.

"Awww, kitten I love you too, but that kind of stuff can wait til later," Ichigo quickly turned red. "Come on we should go tell Pai, then we could have come fun." Kisshu smirk grew even wider as she grew a darker shade of red.

"EWWWWW!" Taruto yelled.

Kisshu rolled his eyes and picked Ichigo up and left to find Pai.


	3. YOUR WHAT?

**sorry i haven't updated in a while i have been super busy. hope you guys still like me but the chapters are kinda short i will try to improve my writing later on in the story. **

**YOUR WHAT?  
**

When Kisshu entered the room with Ichigo still flung over his shoulder he couldn't help the huge grin on his face.

"Hey Pai we can start heading back I got her." Kisshu hold on Ichigo tightened so much she gave a little squeak.

"Kisshu, put me down right now!" Ichigo yelled while squirming.

"Hold still, kitten, I'll put you down when we get to my… I mean our room."

"We are not sharing a room just like I'm not going to your planet, so you can just put me down and take me back to Earth."

"Sorry love but no can do on anything in that sentence. You see you are going to be my mate." He said with lust in his eyes.

"Mate?"

"Yes mate, it is like wife or husband but you can't get out once you are in." with that said he entered his room a put Ichigo down on the bed.

"NO WAY, I am not going to be your wife or mate. Take me home now Kisshu."

"Sorry kitten, but yes you are. Now this trip will probably be three days earth time so I don't know about you but I am tired, and would like to sleep."

Before Ichigo could see what was going on he crawled on to the bed and draped a hand over her waist holding her down.

"Kisshu let me go I am not sleeping like this." She screamed while squirming in his arms.

All that did was make him close his arm tighter to her and snuggle his head in her hair.

"Yes you are kitten now go to sleep."

Ichigo stopped moving this is going to be a long night was the last thing before she went into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
